This invention relates to electronic learning aids and teaching machines. More particularly, this invention relates to electronic learning aids having application in the area of spelling and alphabetic skill training.
Electronic learning aids are known in the prior art. In particular, those areas which are readily adaptable to electronic display, such as the mathematical skills, are common. Examples include the Dataman Tm and Little Professor Tm devices manufactured by Texas Instruments Incorporated of Dallas, Tex. Devices which teach spelling or other language skills have, in the past, been more difficult to implement. One solution to the difficulty in implementing learning aids which teach spelling or alphabetic skills is described in U.S patent application Ser. No. 901,395, filed Apr. 28, 1978, abandoned in favor of continuation U.S. patent application Ser. No. 187,389, filed Sept. 15, 1980. In the electronic learning aid of the aforementioned continuation U.S. Patent Application, a synthetic speech device is utilized to overcome the difficulties associated with teaching alphabetic skills. However, certain alphabetic and literary skills can be taught by an electronic learning aid without the need for expensive sophisticated speech synthesis circuitry or bulky video displays.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention that the learning aid be portable and inexpensive to construct.
It is another object of this invention that the learning aid provide positive reinforcement for the operator thereof.
It was yet another object of the invention that the learning aid pose problems to the operator thereof.
It was still another object of this invention that the learning aid receive an input from the operator and inform the operator whether or not the input is correct.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. The learning aid randomly selects a word from memory storage and displays an appropriate number of blank spaces to the operator. The operator attempts to discern the word by entering proposed letters, or the operator may input a word for another operator to attempt to discern. Additional alphabetic format games and learning operations provide training and experience in literary skill. Scoring functions and displayed reward phrases provide positive reinforcement of learned skills.
In the embodiment disclosed, the learning aid is preferably equipped with modes of operation which relate to teaching spelling and literary skilles. These modes are described in detail herein.